He Don't Love You
by luchia233
Summary: Songfic: What can you do when the person you love the most sees you as nothing more then a black hearted monster? RinxSess


Disclaimer: **I DON'T OWN INUYASHA. T.T**

Author notes: here is another one you got to read and review. Thanks to all those who do. Also my other fiction is a poem called. Bleeding heart: tears : I was once. If you want to read it that is.

Now on to the story.

**HE DON'T LOVE YOU**

( Sesshomaru POV )

I watched as the beautiful older Rin teased Jaken. She had changed over the years. She was once a small girl now she had changed into the most beautiful thing I had seen.

" Sesshomaru-sama, may I go pick some flowers?" Rin asked walking up to her lord giving me that smile I loved, and could not say no to.

" come straight back."I said. Not really trusting her. Rin had become very cunning as she grew.

"Arigatou, Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin said and ran to the field. I let Rin go for a few minutes. Then I walked after her.

When I got there I was filled with anger. I saw Rin, _My Rin _, with that Kohaku. I about to turn to my true form. When she did the unexpected. She kiss Kohaku. He kissed her back. And I heard those words that for so long I wanted to say. " I love you". But I knew he could never love her the way I do. He doesn't think about her like I do. All he wants his pleasure. And to think Rin would allow that , breaks my heart.

_He don't love you like I love you_

_ Don't think about you like I think about you_

_ He don't want to have your children_

_ He don't wanna build his life around you_

I walked back to the camp with anger. I was half way there. But I took another turn to some where I didn't know. If I was at the camp Jaken would just bother me. And if I headed back to the field id probably end up killing Kohaku. But that wouldn't win Rin heart, now would it.

But if you just said you hate me...

_Tell me I should not be feeling what I am today_

_ Tell me to silence my heart_

_ Tell me We've been here before_

_ And I will walk away from you love_

I took a step to the right. Then I had a feeling. It wasn't a good feeling at all, it was like I shouldn't be walking away just yet. So I followed what my head said and went back to the field.

What I saw made my skin crawl. His hand was trailing down the kimono _I _gave her. But I noticed something. She was letting him do all this. Then it got ut of hand. Kohaku had now pushed her to the ground. He was forcing himself on _My Rin_. I heard her tell him to stop cause she had to get back to her lordI like the sound of the way she said I was her lord. But I knew she didn't mean it like that. She didn't love me.

_ For there is a wall between you and I_

_ And he hasn't been treating you right_

_ I've been watching it all_

_ I seen you cry_

_ And I just gotta tell you tonight_

I spent a few hours away from the camp site. I didn't want Rin to see me spying on her. I was walking back to the camp. When I saw Rin siting near the lake where she baths some times. I noticed that she was crying. I hated it when she cried. She should know im here for her, I always have been. It hurts me that she wont come to me when she's hurt.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice that Rin had started to take of her clothed and was getting into the water.I was in so much sock to see the body of the beautiful one I love. I couldn't take my eyes off her. But I am Sesshomaru so I can get a hold of my self.I tuned to the right an d started walking. Then...

**CRACK!!!!!!**

"Who's there" Rin put her hole body into the river only letting her head be out. then she noticed it was me. " gasp, Sesshomaru. You were pipping at me!!!!" Rin screamed in surprise

"This Sesshomaru would never do such thing." I said looking at her with a little irritation . I couldn't believe she thought I would do such a low thing. If I wanted to look at her body I would just force my self on her , but I love her so I would never do such things.

" then what were you doing, Sesshomaru!" Rin said grabbing a blanket and stepping out. she wrapped her body with it. She did all this glaring at me." are you sure your not a piping ton!"

" Rin I do not appreciate the fact that you think I would do so." I told her now with a little frustration. She was a bit surprised at this. I turned and walk away.

_ He don't love you like I love you_

_ Don't think about you I think about you_

_ He don't want to have your children_

_ He don't wanna build his life around you_

I knew I wouldn't be able to tell her. How could I. She would just reject me any way. But I know that he doesn't love her like I love her I rested my head on the nearest tree. I was going to go crazy. I hope this is just something that will pass away. And I hope im wrong. But to me she's all a man can desire. But he really doesn't know what he's got. I have for so long wanted that and now Kohaku has gone and taken it. I wish she would realize that I would treasure her.If only she would give me a chance. I wold make her smile. I know I would give her a love that is true. I know he doesn't love her like I love.

_ Tell me this love's just a feeling and will pass away_

_ Tell me your heart is a liar_

_ Tell me you're not what I know you are_

_ All that a man could desire_

_ He doesn't know, darling what he's got_

_ But I will treasure you_

_ If you give me a chance_

_ I will make you smile, I will give you love that's t_

_ He don't love you like I love you_

_ Don't think about you like I think about you_

_ He don't want to have your children_

_ He don't want to build his life around you_

As I leaned on the tree contemplating my love thing. Witch I didn't understand. I was the Sesshomaru and I was confused about love. And it was a human. Then I heard someone. How could I not have sensed that. I smelled the air it was Rin. But she wasn't here for me.

"_Gasp!_ Sesshomaru! What are you doing here!"Rin yelled in sock.

_' I'll just say it...'_ I stud straight up. Turn to look at her walked a few steps forward. " your waiting for him aren't you." I stared into her eyes. Mine filled with betrayal " he's not coming for you is he. He doesn't love you does?" I know I was being mean but I had to get my point accosted some how.

" and what would you know about love?! Your just a black hearted monster!!!" Rin yelled with what sounded like anger. But I knew that she was scared.

" that's how you see me, huh? Oh but I know more about love then you could ever." but before she could say anything back I kissed her and embraced her tight.

_ So why can you not see the place in your heart that was made for me_

_ Why must you hide yourself away?_

_ And why must you fight the way that I'm holding your hand tonight_

_ Take a chance and give your heart to me_

I could feel her trying to push me away. But I was to strong. I was losing control to . It just her skin is so soft. Her lips so...perfect. I started trailing down her neck, then...

**SLAP!!!**

" control your self Sesshomaru!" she yelled with tears in her eyes. I knew she was afraid of me now. I leaned back against the tree. " what in the world did I just do..." _' you know what you just did you hurt her and now she hate you. Great.'_ but still there is no way he could love her more than I..

_He don't love you like I love you_

_ Don't think about you like I think about you_

_ He don't want to have your children_

_ He don't want to build his life around you_

_He don't love you like I love you_

_ Don't think about you like I think about you_

_ He don't want to have your children_

_ He don't want to build his life around you_

_He don't love you like I love you_

_ Don't think about you like I think about you_

_ He don't want to have your children_

_ He don't want to build his life around you_

authors note: don't worry im not going to make every single one sad. its just I thought of this while listening to this song. Please if I need improve men don't hesitate to send flames. Was it good bad tell me.


End file.
